


Dark Side of the Moon

by RKG



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKG/pseuds/RKG
Summary: "You do realize we're at war, right? I have orders to kill you on-sight on the battlefield.""Does this look like a battlefield to you?"Based on the 'Warring Kingdoms' AU created by Chiscribbles4smiles on tumblr. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 'Warring Kingdoms' AU created by Chiscribbles4smiles on tumblr. :) I've been DYING to write about this AU since the moment it was posted but I just now got it to a point where it's readable for the general public--or at least, semi-readable. ;)

“Princess Stalyan is a perfectly good match!” argued King Edmond.

Eugene facepalmed, he had heard this argument a million times before. The problem was, he and Princess Stalyan didn't get along. At all. 

“On paper, yes! But we can't stand each other! Come on!” 

“You had an argument over croquet.” said King Edmond, eyes narrowed.

“Among other things!” 

“The merger of our two kingdoms is imminent, whether you fancy yourself getting along or not.” said the King sternly. “By the way, your new squire arrives today.”

“New Squire?! What happened to Lance?!”

“Lance has been assigned to a crusade, did I not tell you?”

Eugene gave his father an incredulous look. “NO! You didn't! And why aren't I going?! I think I'd be more useful on a crusade than fighting Stalyan—I mean...” he trailed off, looking sheepish. 

“You'll grow to love each other in time.” said King Edmond, patting his shoulder. 

Suddenly, the King's lead knight, Quirin, strode in followed by his son. Eugene knew Quirin, and had certainly seen his son around but couldn't seem to remember his name at the moment, although Lance was quite fond of calling him “noodle boy”, or “the noodle knight”. The young boy's armor was... steaming? Why was it steaming?

Quirin bowed deeply. “Your Majesty.”

“Rise, Quirin.” bid the King.

“This is my son, I'd like to present him for duty to our Prince.”

Eugene sighed. “What's your name, kid?” he asked boredly.

“My name is Varian, your Majesty.” he bowed in an imitation of his Father, though quickly fell out of formation when the steam inside of his armor collected inside one of shoulder plates and made it pop off and ricochet off one of the walls.

“Uh... 'scuse me.” he quickly rolled out of the way to get the offending piece and rolled back still in the kneeling position, causing Eugene to snort derisively.

“Great.” he muttered. “I get the noodle knight.”

“Noodle... knight?” Varian didn't quite know how to take that remark. 

“Why's your armor... on fire?” asked the Prince.

“Oh! It's not on fire! I was cleaning it earlier! I have an invention that steam cleans--”

“Now, Varian, the Prince isn't interested in your hobbies. Get your orders from him and go.” ordered Quirin.

“Yes, Dad.” said Varian sadly.

“Now remember, Eugene, the merger is imminent!” 

“Got it.” muttered Eugene miserably. 

As the door to the throne room was shut, Varian sighed. 

“Dads...”

“Tell me about it.” griped Eugene. “He wants me to marry this girl I barely know because of some Kingdom merger. Not the girl I really love.” 

“Who's that?” asked Varian. 

“Can you keep a secret, kid?”

“Sure.” said Varian.

“It's Princess Rapunzel, of Corona.”

Varian's eyes widened. “But we're at war with Corona.”

“Yeah, we have been for hundreds of years. Do you remember the reason why? Because the original scrolls got lost in the great library fire 300 years ago.”

Varian shook his head.

“If you'll forgive my saying so, your Majesty—I think this is a bad idea!”

“Bad idea, schmad idea.” Eugene waved his concern away. “Trust me kid, when you meet that someone, you know.”

Varian shrugged, he wouldn't know... he had never met that someone.

~*~*~*~

For the life of her, Cassandra couldn't figure out why Princess Rapunzel was so happy. Of course, it could've had something to do with the fact that it was her birthday celebration and it just so happened to fall on the same day as the lantern ceremony, a ceremony that Rapunzel had loved since she was a child. 

“Cass,” she announced. “Tonight we're going on a night ride.” 

Cassandra looked at her, puzzled. 

“Why? The lantern ceremony is tonight. You love watching the lantern ceremony.”

“I know.” said Rapunzel. “But tonight I plan on watching it from a different vantage-point.”

“What vantage-point is that?”

“Ohh, one I discovered over near Mt. Saison.” said Rapunzel evasively. “You know, where we watched the meteor shower?”

“Oh.... yeah... but that's so far away, you can barely see the lanterns from there.”

“I just want to see what it looks like.” pointed out Rapunzel. “So I can paint it later.” 

“Alright.” sighed Cassandra. “Though I don't really see how on earth you could possibly want that angle.”

“Sometimes its not the angle that's important.” said Rapunzel. 

Of course, the angle wasn't really the thing she was after. She and Prince Eugene had agreed to meet at a rendevouz point on Mt. Saison and run away together. It had been weeks since she had seen him, weeks since they had shared any sort of moment together. It was unbearable, not being able to be with him. 

“Okay whatever, Raps.” said Cassandra.

Truth be told, Rapunzel felt a little sorry for her friend. Ever since her break-up with Andrew? Or perhaps his name was Hubert, she couldn't be sure, Cassandra hadn't really wanted anything to do with anyone. Of course she would never say anything, but sometimes Rapunzel caught her looking wistfully at the other ladies with their knights. That wasn't the only reason why she couldn't tell Cassandra what was going on, the fact of the matter was their Kingdoms were at war... always had been... for reasons that were not entirely clear to Rapunzel.

“Oh well, it's not the first time this has happened... look what happened to General Champanier and Herz de Sonne!” she always comforted herself with that thought.

“You seem to be forgetting something, Raps, we have to attend the royal ball first.”

Rapunzel groaned. Yes, the royal ball, that pesky thing, where she would be introduced to suitors of all kinds whom she wanted nothing to do with. 

“Right... the royal ball.” she said boredly.

Cassandra wondered why a princess who loved parties so much was so blah about a royal ball, especially one being held on her birthday, but decided not to ask.

“ _Maybe I don't want to know_...” she pondered.

~*~*~*~

“Hey kid, ever crashed a party?” asked the Prince later on that day.

“N-Not really... what did you have in mind?” asked Varian. He wasn't enthusiastic about being a Knight, but from the past few hours with Prince Eugene hadn't been all that bad. In fact it seemed Prince Eugene wasn't all that enthusiastic about his royal duties either. 

“Corona's having a royal ball tonight in honor of the Princess's birthday.”

Varian paled. “W-We're crashing a royal ball?”

“We sure are... is there something wrong with that?”

Varian was torn between questioning his Prince and being terrified for his very life. 

“I mean... you are aware that Corona hangs its offenders, right?” Varian pointed out, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

“You think I'm walking in there unprepared?” smirked Eugene. “Tonight, my friend, I am not Prince Eugene of the Dark Kingdom—I am Flynn Rider, adventurer extraordinaire!”

Varian grinned, he had to admit that was an excellent angle to play, also it didn't hurt that Prince Eugene looked almost exactly like the book illustration when he wasn't wearing his crown. 

“Who'm I, then?” asked Varian.

“Whoever you want to be.” shrugged Eugene. “It's a masquerade ball.”

“...Really?”

Varian was genuinely curious now, he had never actually been to one of these affairs.

“Yeah, so just make somebody up.”

“The Earl of Camembert?”

The Prince laughed and slapped him on the back. “Good one, kid!”

“I uh... don't really have a disguise though.” he pointed out.

“Then get one!” suggested Eugene. “It's not that hard, kid. I'm wearing peasant clothes and a smile!” with another slap on the back, Prince Eugene left.

As Varian went back to his quarters, he thought of something—anything--that could be used as a disguise. The only thing he could come up with was this scary welding mask he had made with green glowing eyes. The eyes weren't meant to be scary, rather they acted as light-sources when he was working past dark. 

“ _A knight doesn't need alchemy_.” said his Father, shaking his head.

“ _But its so useful_!” Varian had argued, and it was true, but everyone else seemed to think it was dangerous. There were no forward thinking minds in the entirety of their kingdom, it seemed.

“ _I guess you'll have to do_.” he muttered, holding up the mask.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian meets and is captured by The One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Corona was lit up like the midnight sun.

Not that Varian could really enjoy any of it because unlike Prince Eugene who had an excellent mannered horse, Varian had an old gray plow nag who hated being in the saddle.

“Uggh, stop fighting me, Hindenburg!”

But the horse paid no heed, it seemed he only knew his name when he was behind the plow. Otherwise he was dancing, balking, or lurching forward trying to throw the rider off over his head. Varian could barely stay on.

“Is that the only mount you could find, kid?”

“I-It's my Dad's—horse—OW!” he cried, grabbing a chunk full of the horse's mane causing it to nip at him. 

“What'd you do to your Dad to cause him to lend you that horse?”

“N-Nothing—YIKE!”

Eugene dismounted. “Maybe its better if we go on foot from here. Besides, no one's gonna believe you're the Earl of Camembert with a horse like that.”

Varian finally let Hindenburg dump him on the ground. “I guess not.” he sighed.

Eugene patted his own horse, Axel, and hitched him to the hitching post. Varian did the same, glaring at Hindenburg the entire time. The horse, now free of his rider, simply stood there, chewing an imaginary cud, sort of like a cow.

“I wish I knew what was wrong with him.” muttered Varian, trudging behind Eugene.

“He's spoiled to the plow.” commented Eugene, pointing to the castle up ahead and grinning. “There it is.”

“Nice.” said Varian. “You know, I've never actually seen Princess Rapunzel.” 

“Oh, you'll know her... she's as radiant as the sun itself.” sighed Eugene. “And twice as beautiful.” 

The sun was a hard commodity to come by in their kingdom. There, the mountain ranges were so tall that they dwarfed even the castle itself. The reason why is, the rocks were ever growing. They used to grow at a normal rate, but in the last few years the black, opal-like rocks had begun growing taller and wider, blocking out what little sun they had left. In some of the lower regions the farmers had already moved upland and were not moving back... it had gotten pretty bad. But they were a self-sufficient kingdom and all of the subjects had been sworn to secrecy about discussing 'the problem'. 

Either way, it was of no consequence tonight as they entered Corona's Royal Ball unfettered. Eugene, or, “Flynn” as he was referring to himself, had chosen a bandit's mask to complete his outfit.

“So, how do I look?” he asked, giving a debonair smile.

“Very 'Flynn Rider'.” said Varian, giving him a thumbs-up sign.

“Good... because it would seem that I have found my lady.” said the Prince, pointing out a blonde girl dressed in a purple dress with hair brighter than the sun itself. Varian couldn't deny she was pretty, beautiful even, but nothing could compare to the raven-haired beauty beside her.

“Who is that?” he whispered.

Eugene looked baffled. “Don't know. Why don't you go up and ask, kid?”

The girl in question was dressed as a royal guard, but her uniform seemed too official to be a disguise.

“I can't do that, that's the Princess's bodyguard.” he whispered.

“Suit yourself.” shrugged Eugene, making his way toward the blonde girl.

Varian watched, slightly envious as Eugene bowed at the girl, took her hand, and she instantly lit up. It's not that he wanted to impress the Princess, he didn't even know her. Rather, he just wished he had Eugene's easy charm. First impressions were usually a hard-wrought thing for the Alchemist-Knight. 

“Well... if he can do it... I can certainly try.” he muttered, gathering his courage and bowing at the female guard who had been beside the Princess.

“May I have this dance, milady?”

The girl looked taken aback. There was a knight in a welding mask with glowing eyes asking her to dance.

“Uhhhhh... are you talking to me?”

It was then that Varian realized just how terrifying he must be. If the glowing eyes weren't enough, the mask also distorted his voice to a much deeper timbre than it normally was. 

“Who else would I be talking to?” he asked, wishing now he had left that feature off.

“Not sure, but I'm not into mouth-breathers so, no thanks.” said the black-haired girl, brushing past him.

Varian sighed miserably. There was no way he could take off the mask and introduce himself properly... until midnight, that is. Otherwise it would defeat the purpose behind a masked ball. 

“Who are you supposed to be anyway?” asked the dark-haired girl.

“The Earl of Camembert.”

He felt even worse when the dark haired girl let out a peal of derisive laughter. 

“Well, you got the mask right. But you need to work on the gut and the being bald part to really pull it off.”

Varian sighed. “It... was the only disguise I could find.”

He looked after her as she walked away, laughing. 

“I guess that's the end of that.” 

~*~*~*~

It was the end of the night, and Rapunzel and her 'daring rogue' had climbed up to the cliffs of Mt. Saison to watch the lantern ceremony alone together. She couldn't help but notice that he was melancholy. 

“W-What's wrong?” she ventured.

“I'm just... sad the night has to end, Blondie.” he said fondly, caressing her cheek.

“When you come back--”

“That's the thing... I won't be coming back.”

“W-Why not?” Rapunzel's chin quivered.

Prince Eugene felt horrible. 

“Because my kingdom is merging with another.... and I'm being married off to Princess Stalyan.”

Rapunzel had met Princess Stalyan before, she was a terribly spoiled girl that treated her servants like trash and her attitude to other royals wasn't much better.

“H-How can you marry her?!” she demanded. “She hates everyone!”

“It's not my choice, Rapunzel.” he sighed. “It was chosen for me.”

“Why do you have to abide by the choices your Dad makes? Do you think I'd be here if I abided by the choices mine made for me?!” she cried.

She had a point... and this was a choice, while not his own, was one he couldn't take back. He had always heard it was better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission.  
“You know what Blondie... you're right.”

~*~*~*~

It was midnight, time for the masks to come off.

But where was Eugene?

Varian had searched all over for him but to no avail. He had managed to locate the female guard, however.

“Did you... happen to see Flynn Rider?” he asked.

“The last I heard, he and the Princess were going up to Mt. Saison to watch the lantern ceremony.”

“You can't see the lantern ceremony from Mt. Saison.” he pointed out. 

“That's what I was trying to tell her!”

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?”

Realization dawned on the two. They had been duped. 

“I've got to go rescue a Princess.” 

“And I've got to talk my pri—er--my friend out of a _really_ bad decision.” 

Cassandra quirked an eyebrow at him. “How did your friend know there was a royal ball? Invitations were only extended to royalty.” 

“Um...” 

Varian hadn't counted on a cover story to tell the guard.

“The... Prince must've lost his invitation—my friend picked it up! He... thought it'd be fun to crash a royal ball.”

Cassandra couldn't help but think that there was something fishy about this stranger's story. 

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, and he just... dragged me along for the lark.”

“Did he now?”

She couldn't help but notice that the young stranger was dressed in very, very dark armor. But then there were several kingdoms that had dark armor, and it was a masquerade ball. But something was different about this stranger, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. 

“Yeah, but... I don't think he realized that she was the _actual_ Princess of Corona.”

Why was he covering for Eugene? He doubted Eugene would've covered for him if faced with the same situation. Then again... 

As they walked along up the side of the mountainous trail, Varian could feel her watching him. This girl wasn't the type of guard you could easily hide things from, so he made sure to keep his mask on... most of the time he was pretty good at keeping a poker face but when the guard could read exactly what he was thinking he knew he was in for some trouble. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

“Go find your Princess.” he said, eager to get the girl's eyes off him.

“And what will you be doing, praytell?”

“I'm finding Eu—er--my friend.”

“What did you say your friend's name was again.”

“Flynn Rider.” he quickly covered, hoping his voice didn't crack.

“I don't think so... you were about to say someone else's name—”

Suddenly, Varian heard a footfall up ahead.

“HEY FLYNN!!!” he cried, dashing away from the too-curious guard.

Eugene looked perturbed. “Look, kid, what do you want? Me and my lady are about to make a break for it--”

“Please don't!” he begged. “The guard—her guard—is onto us and I don't want to make an already tense situation really, really, _really_ bad!” 

Eugene looked unimpressed. “You deal with the guard.”

“Me?! Eugene, you've already lost one squire to a crusade, you want to lose another to murder one?!”

“Then make up an excuse! Say she was kidnapped by bandits and I'm off saving her or somesuch malarkey!”

“But they're going to do a kingdom-wide search for the bandits! And if they don't pop up--”

“Then we'll just have to think of a plan B later, won't we?” grinned Eugene.

“There may not be a later!” Varian hissed. “Your highness, please!”

Cassandra had hid behind a rock the entire time, unable to believe what she was hearing. This was Prince Eugene of the Dark Kingdom and his squire? There was a massive reward in Corona for killing or capturing them.

“ _I'm about to make my fortune_.” thought Cassandra, leaping out from behind a rock and snarling, “WHERE. IS. RAPUNZEL?!”

She saw Prince Eugene clap the young knight on the shoulder.

“Been nice knowin' ya, buddy!” he said before leaping away.

Varian swallowed hard, he wasn't the best swordsman, and this was a sheer drop. He advanced away from the edge, putting himself directly in harm's way. 

“S-She's safe.” Varian assured, her, trying to sound braver than he felt at the moment.

“Not with Dark Kingdom scum she isn't!”

The guard charged forward, swinging directly for his head. Varian ducked, fumbling for his own sword. He barely got his bearings before she was attacking him again, thrust, parry, block, wasn't there another move he wasn't remembering?

“Y-You know, I-I think this is a bad move too!” he parried quickly. 

“You let him GO!”

“What was I supposed to do, hold him down?” cried Varian.

“To keep him from making off with the Princess of Corona—YES!” growled Cassandra, punctuating every word with a thrust.

“Look, we don't have to be enemies here--” he reasoned, ducking another swing at his head. “I think this is a bad idea too! We don't have to be on opposite sides—ACK!”

His mask had gone flying, he had nowhere to go, she had pushed him all the way to the edge. 

“So what'll it be? You lead me to the Princess, or I find her myself after I toss you over?”

“I'll gladly lead you to the Princess—could you please get that sword away from my heart?”

“So you surrender.” she said authoritatively.

Varian knew exactly how it would look, him surrendering to Coronian forces, but he was completely outclassed.

“I surrender.” he gazed up at her.

Cassandra was taken aback by the young knight's incredibly kind eyes. She had always heard legends abut how knights of the dark kingdom always had souless black eyes, but this one didn't. They were soft and innocent, and sharply blue, in contrast to his glossy black hair. In fact, another time, another place, Cassandra would've complimented his eyes... but she dare not say anything now. She lowered her sword. 

“Get up. Lead me to where they've gone.”

Varian sighed... what other choice did he have?


	3. Gravitational Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a Dark Kingdom Knight can't deny the attraction he has to Corona's head of guard.. what is he to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, maybe this part is a little contrived but I liked writing it. ;)

“They couldn't have gotten far.” panted Cassandra, the air was thin way up here, and it was getting dark. Varian was more accustomed to the thin air and the dark, mountainous terrain. He had to admire her dedication though, she was determined to rescue Princess Rapunzel, even if Rapunzel didn't really want (or even actually need) to be rescued.

“It's too dark to see anymore.” he pointed out.

“Good thing there was a lantern festival tonight.” she pointed out, grabbing two that had landed on a nearby bush.

“Alright, we're doing this.” 

She was tireless, even if it was useless and their two royal charges were long gone by now. He didn't have the heart to tell her that no matter where they went, it didn't matter, because Eugene hadn't actually told him _where_ he was going with Rapunzel. He was actually leading her on a wild goose chase, but... 

“ _At least I get to spend time with her_.”

Possibly, even his final moments even when she found out what was actually going on. Eugene had been right, when you met that person, you just knew. Of course, as luck would have it, they were enemies—but his heart couldn't see her as such. They might have been on opposite sides, but whenever he looked at her—he wanted to help her.

“ _Too bad she's probably going to kill me_.” he thought miserably, gazing at her.

He couldn't help but notice how tired she looked, and how she was tottering dangerously toward the edge. 

“Look out!” he cried, grabbing her and pulling her away from the edge, close to him.

Cassandra seemed to jolt awake in his arms. “I can take care of myself, thank you!”

“The air's too thin up here, it's making you light-headed, we need to rest.”

She hadn't realized just how out of breath she was. Reluctantly, she sat down next to him.

“Alright but just for a little while.”

“Can you see?” he asked.

“Enough to keep going.” she assured him.

“You can't be serious!” he pointed out. “You'll walk off the side of the mountain!”

“You're buying him time to escape with her!” she accused.

“No, I just don't to happen to want to suffer death by cliff-diving!”

She crossed her arms. “You're right, I can't see.” Suddenly the sword was pointed at his chest once more. “But you can.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“Put the helmet back on, it allows you to see in the dark. You can lead me to them.”

“It's not that easy!” he assured her. “There's predators out here! Curlocks!”

“We have swords.” she pointed out.

“You've faced a curlock before?!” he cried, incredulous.

“Three.” her arms were still crossed, she looked unimpressed. “How many have you faced?”

“Uh... well actually...” he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “That's not important! I still think we should wait till it's light outside to look further!”

Cassandra snorted derisively at him. 

“Fine. _I'll_ take the helmet and you can stay behind and face the Curlock in the dark.” she snatched the mask away from him.

“HEY!” he cried, trying to snatch it back, but she played keep away. “Give it back!” he ordered.

“Make me!” she cried, dashing forward.

“COME BACK HERE!” he growled. 

Cassandra hadn't counted on tripping over a rock. Varian watched in horror as she went flying headfirst toward the edge. Quickly, he reached out and grabbed her by the waist Cassandra hadn't realized how far up they were, instinctively she backed away from the edge, clinging to him. He couldn't help smiling a little at the contact, he took that opportunity to take the helmet back.

“You helped me.” she panted.

He shrugged.

“You realize we're at war, right? I have orders to kill you on-sight on the battlefield.”

“Does this look like a battlefield to you?”

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because I don't want this war to be bloodier than it already is.”

Cassandra's stomach flipped. The reason she was the head of the Coronian Guard now was because of her Father's forced retirement after a particularly bloody skirmish between the two kingdoms. She didn't know quite what to say. 

“I... guess I can't fault you there.” she said at length. 

She was surprised at the young knight, the only knights she had ever met from the Dark Kingdom were dedicated to their cause... whatever it might be. She was surprised at how quickly he abandoned it to help her. 

She also couldn't help but notice he was smiling. Her eyes narrowed. 

“What're _you_ grinning at?”

“You're afraid of heights.” he smirked.

“I believe you are mista—AAH!” she tried to extricate herself from him but her foot ended up slipping.

“Let's move away from the edge, shall we?”

She glared at him but reluctantly followed him away from the edge.

“ _You're the softest Coronian Guard I've ever met_.” he observed silently, noting how delicate she felt.

Cassandra noticed his hands were still around her waist.

“I think I can take it from here.” she assured him, removing them. 

His mind strayed, he wished she had let them stay just a moment longer. “ _Pull yourself together, Varian_.” he chastised himself.

It was so inconvenient... the girl he had fallen instantly for and she was an enemy? Just his luck. Suddenly, he felt a surge of remorse for Eugene. At least... after this recon mission, he could forget his own feelings with no consequences, but Eugene would have to face not only his Father, but Princess Stalyan as well. 

Cassandra searched for a place to bed down for the night, as much as she hated to admit it, her enemy was right. It was too dark to see anymore, and the air was too thin. She felt a bit tired, and resented the fact that he was still chipper. 

“This is JUST until sun-up.” she declared. “That's it!”

“Alright.” he put his hands up in surrender.

“You get to sleep next to the edge.”

“Why me?” he asked. “Afraid you'll roll off the edge?”

“Because you surrendered, prisoner.” she scowled. “And if I do, I'll have your body to break my fall and your blood-curdling scream to wake me up.”

“Okay, I get it.” he muttered, stretching out on the ground putting his satchel beneath his head.

Cassandra propped herself up against a nearby rock, sure it was uncomfortable, but she didn't plan on sleeping for that long anyway. Truth be told, nothing scared her more than falling from a great height. But she wouldn't tell him that. She just had to make sure to sleep with one eye open just in case this enemy knight got ideas. This capture seemed entirely too easy.

But he didn't seem to have ideas... in fact he seemed all too eager to _chat_.

“I've heard the stars are burning balls of gas.” he said, looking up at them.

“I've heard they're the eyes of the heavens.” shrugged Cassandra. “Kind of creepy if you think about it, millions of eyes, watching us in the dark.”

“Depends on who the eyes belong to.” he said. “If it's something unknown, sure, creepy. If it's the eyes of loved ones, though... it's not such a bad thought.”

“I guess.” shrugged Cassandra. “Never really thought too much about it.” 

She noticed the knight looking wistfully up at the sky, part of her softened. Maybe he had lost someone close to him. 

“Nothing's ever been proven, but... its a nice thought.” 

“Whatever keeps you warm at night, buddy.”

“You aren't much for conversation, I see.” he sounded a little hurt.

“With an enemy? No, I'm not.”

“Believe it or not... I'm on your side here.” he pointed out. “I don't want them running off and making this war worse.”

“And how do I know you're not just saying that?”

“Didn't I just save your life? Twice?”

He had a point.

“I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have died.” she grumbled.

“Not initially.” he pointed out.

“Whatever. Good night.” she rolled over.

“Good night.” he sighed.


End file.
